War of the Heart
War of the Heart 'is a fanfiction written by Mina A. based on the CW show ''The Vampire Diaries with the addition of demigods and other creatures from Greek and Roman mythology. It premiered on the DemiGirl21 fanfiction account on September 6, 2015 and is ongoing. Summary Season 1 Lucy Elaine Saltzman is a demigod daughter of Ares. She moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia with her biological uncle/adoptive father (and vampire hunter), Alaric Saltzman, and her biological cousin/adoptive sister (and witch), Spencer Saltzman. She starts out mid-semester at Mystic Falls High School and attracts the attention of Jeremy Gilbert. With their friendship growing with each passing day, keeping her secret gets harder and harder, until Jeremy finally figures it out. With everything out in the open, Jeremy and Lucy grow closer together. Jeremy proposes that by the town's celebration of Founder's Day, Lucy will agree to be his girlfriend, and he tries to prove himself right. However, when the day of celebration comes, evil and darkness comes with it. Season 2 Picking up after the dark events of Founder's Day, Lucy is busy recuperating in the hospital and is visited by her Satyr protector, Phoebus, and the two other resident demigoddesses of Mystic Falls; Nichole Donovan (a daughter of Aphrodite) and Cassandra Fell (a daughter of Apollo). Everyone else is at the wake of the late Mayor Lockwood and the mysterious Katherine Pierce returns to Mystic Falls, intent on driving a wedge between the Salvatore trio Damon, Ava, and Stefan. Along with Vampires and Witches, new mythology is revealed in the form of Werewolves. Characters Main Cast * Lucy Kate Hale as Lucy Saltzman * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Lyndsy Fonseca as Spencer Saltzman * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesly as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Alexdandra Daddario as Ava Salvatore * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sasha Pieterse as Nichole Donovan * Megan Ory as Cassandra Fell Guest Cast * Lisa Whelchel as Alana Saltzman * Candice Patton as Margaret Bennett * Robert Carlyle as Phoebus Antagonists Season 1 * None in Chapter 1 "Welcome to Mystic Falls" Season 2 * Katherine Pierce in chapter 9 "The Return" * Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes in chapters 10/11 "Back to School" and "The Carnival" * Mason Lockwood in Chapter 12 "Road Trip" (Not seen) * None in Chapter 13 "Synantiómaste kai páli (We meet again)" * Mason Lockwood in Chapter 14 "Kill or Be Killed" (Not seen) Episodes Season 1 * Welcome To Mystic Falls * Turning Point * A Dance and a Fight * The Eyes of the Past and the Wager between Friends * The Beginning of Trouble * Founder's Day Celebrations Begin * Mother's Return * Founder's Day Season 2 * The Return * Back to School * The Carnival * Road Trip * Synantiómaste kai páli (We meet again) * Kill or Be Killed * Plan B * Masquerade Timeline Season 1 All dates are in accordance to the official timeline on The Vampire Diaries wiki. '' * November 30, 2009: ** Lucy Saltzman arrives in Mystic Falls, Virginia with her adoptive father/biological uncle, Alaric, and her adoptive sister/biological cousin, Spencer. She meets and befriends Jeremy Gilbert on her first day at Mystic Falls High School where her dad is the new history teacher. ("Welcome to Mystic Falls") ** Jeremy started researching into his family's history by reading one of the Gilbert journals with the intention of using it as a source for his extra-credit history paper. He also began sketching again, indicating that he was starting to finally heal after the deaths of his parents. ("Welcome to Mystic Falls") * December 2, 2009 {''It is the first full moon shown on the The Vampire Diaries}: ** Career Night takes place at Mystic Falls High School. ("Turning Point") ** Jeremy continues to try and get Lucy to open up, though she keeps her distance to protect him. ("Turning Point") ** Tyler initiates a fight with Jeremy, which Mayor Lockwood interrupts and lets continue outside, where Alaric intervenes with Spencer and Lucy as spectators. ("Turning Point") * December 3, 2009 ** The Fury Alecto disguises herself as an English substitute in order to get closer to her demigod prey, Lucy. ("Turning Point") ** Jeremy and Lucy have a 'study date' at the Mystic Falls Library. Jeremy helps Lucy with their Literature homework and she helps him with his extra-credit History paper. It's at the Library where they meet Anna, a vampire from the Salvatore's past. ("Turning Point") ** Anna, Jeremy, and Lucy continue their discussion about whether or not vampire actually exist. During this discussion, Jeremy openly flirts with Lucy as the two play pool, and Anna suggests they get together as friends sometime and have a 'fright night'. All the while, Lucy's skeptical of Anna's motives. ("Turning Point") * December 8, 2009: Season 2 Season two picks up right after where season one left off Notes and Trivia Season 1 * Chapter One "Welcome to Mystic Falls" takes place during The Vampire Diaries ''episode 1x09 "History Repeating", which first introduces the character of Alaric Saltzman. He plays a slightly larger role in ''War of the Heart, since he is Lucy's adoptive father. ** "Welcome to Mystic Falls" also marks the Saltzman family meeting the main characters of The Vampire Diaries. *** Alaric meets Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, and Ava Salvatore during his first History Class as the new teacher. This was mentioned but never seen. *** Spencer befriends Elena, Ava, Bonnie, and Caroline during the lunch hour as well as when she tries out for the cheerleading squad. *** Lucy meets Jeremy Gilbert in the beginning, which starts their 'friendship'. *** Alaric meets Jeremy during his fourth period History Class, when he gives Jeremy an extra-credit assignment to help boost his grade. *** Alaric meets Jenna Sommers at the Mystic Grill that night, via an introduction from Jeremy. *** Spencer and Lucy officially meet the Salvatore siblings at the Mystic Grill. * Chapter Two "The Turning Point" is based on The Vampire Diaries ''episode of the same name; 1x10 "The Turning Point" and the following episode; 1x11 "Bloodlines". * Chapter Three "A Dance and A Fight" is based on ''The Vampire Diaries ''episode 1x12: "Unpleasantville". Season 2 Other Notes & Trivia * [Regarding the chapter based on ''The Vampire Diaries episode 2X06 "Plan B"] Actors '''Taylor Kinney (Mason Lockwood), Lucy Kate Hale (Lucy Saltzman), and Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore) will go on to star alongside eachother in an upcoming Chicago Fire fanfiction currently in progress. Kinney and Hale will play a close-knit father and daughter associated with the CFD, while Somerhalder will be Hale's love-interest affiliated with the CPD until his character's death in the third season. Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy Gilbert) will join the cast in the fourth season and be Hale's new love interest. Gallery WarOfTheHeartS1.jpg|Season 1 Category:Mina's Stories Category:The Vampire Diaries FanFiction Category:Percy Jackson & the Olympians FanFiction Category:DemiGirl123 Fanfictions